The Hosts and The Guardians
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: HIATUS! This is a crossover story with OHSHC and W.I.T.C.H. Haruhi and Hay Lin are best friends, and Haruhi comes to visit. Unfortunately, the host club follows. Not that good of summary, i know.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Welcome to my new story! Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi's POV

"Why are you leaving us, my daughter?!" "Because I want to visit a friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while, so back off, Tamaki-sempai!" "NO! I don't want my daughter to leave me!" "I'm only going to be gone for a couple weeks, maybe a month or two, so you're going to see me again!" While we were having this argument, the rest of the host club just watched with a disturbed look on their faces.

Kyoya-sempai then decided to break into our argument.

"So, Haruhi. Where are you going?" "To a place called Heatherfield." "That sounds like a pretty place, Haru-chan!" "It is, Honey-sempai."

Hikaru and Kaoru decided to cut in this time.

"When are you going?" "Tonight, if Tamaki-sempai lets go of me!" "I WILL NEVER!"

I looked at the clock, and saw that I had to go in about 3 hours. So I pulled myself from Tamaki-sempai's grasp and ran straight for the door.

* * *

Hay Lin's POV

"I can't wait! Haruhi is coming to visit!" "Who's this 'Haruhi' girl you keep talking about?", Irma asked me.

"She and I were best friends in Japan." "What; You lived in Japan?" "Yeah. I lived there until the 7th grade. We've kept in touch ever since." "When is she coming?" "Tonight at 6 o' clock!" "Really? That soon?" "Yeah! Isn't that great?!" "From what I heard you talking about her," Taranee started, "She sounds nice." "She is! Oh my god! I have to get ready for her arrival!"

I then started to run as fast as I could down the block that Taranee, Will, Corneilia, Irma, and I were walking on.

"Hay Lin! Your house is the other way!"

* * *

**Author: **What do you think? Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Hello! Read! It's good for you!

Pairings: KaoruXHay Lin, TamakiXHaruhi, MoriXCorneilia.

May add others.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

"Come on, Dad! I'm gonna miss my flight!"

"Hold on, Haruhi! I'm fixing my make up!"

"Why in the world do you need to fix your make up?! You're not even going to Heatherfield! You're only driving me to the airport!"

"Women, and female impersonators alike, must always look good, my naive daughter!"

"UGH!!"

I was starting to get impatient and annoyed; I just was too anxious to see Hay Lin again. I looked at my watch and say that my flight would in half in hour! I was starting to get furious at my father's need to always look good.

"I'm ready!"

"Thank god! Hurry up, let's go!"

My father and I went inside our car and started to drive to the airport.

* * *

No one's POV

As Ranka(Is that his name?)and Haruhi drove off to the airport, a sleek, black limo followed from a distance, containing the members of the host club.

"Okay. Now all we have to do is get on the same airport without my daughter noticeing us. Did you get one of your private planes here in time, Kyoya?"

"Of course."

"This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

**Author: **Uh oh. The schemeing Tamaki and the mischieveious host club plan to follow Haruhi to Heatherfield. 'till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. I just got so distracted by a numerous amount of things, so I forgot all about this story. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC or W.I.T.C.H. I just own this crappy little story.

* * *

Haruhi was running all around the airport, trying to find her plane. She ran from person to person, asking where gate number nine is. But no matter who she asked, the reaction was the same; They ignored her and walked away.

She rested on a bench, trying desperately to catch her breath. She looked up to the clock on the far right wall; She had only twenty minutes until airplane took off. She immediately stood up and grasped all of her luggage. She tried to take off into a sprint, but her lungs and legs couldn't handle anymore. She sat back on the bench, not bothering to get up anymore even when she heard the announcement that her plane was boarding and preparing for lift-off. She pulled her cellphone out and was typing in Hay Lin's number to tell that she couldn't come this year, when a hand stopped her.

"Looks like you missed your flight."

She looked up to find that it was Tamaki-Senpai. Her eyes widened in pure shock, while Tamaki just smiled. He then said, "Why don't you fly with us? Unless you want to stay here."

Haruhi started to think long and hard about your options; Stay and cancel her plans with Hay Lin and keep her sanity, or go with Tamaki and risk being annoyed for four or more hours straight? It was extremely hard to decide. Either way, she'd be annoyed by them, but she didn't want to cancel her plans with Hay Lin. So she looked into Tamaki's eyes and grabbed his hand.

At that moment, Tamaki broke free of his serious demeanor and bore the face of a child that got what he wanted for Christmas. He lifted his free hand into the air and announced to the whole airport, "My precious daughter is holding my hand! Oh, I can't stand it anymore! Come here, my daughter!"

Tamaki let go of her hand, pulled her into a bear hug and lifted her into the air. Haruhi's face started to go crimson red from chagrin and started to hide her face in Tamaki's shoulder, trying with all of her will to disappear in that instant. However, Tamaki mistook her hiding as her showing her affection. Because of this, Tamaki screamed even louder, "Now she's showing her affection! She's so cute!"

It was at that point that Haruhi had enough. She lifted her hand and pinched Tamaki on his right arm so hard, that Tamaki let go of Haruhi and was on the floor, begging her to let go. She let go of her senpai and glared at the teen, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Tamaki cowered before the girl and made to sheild himself from the pain he was most likely going to receive.

But nothing came.

Curious, he opened one eye and looked up to see that Haruhi was holding her hand out to him, an annoyed look upon her face.

Tamaki's face lit up once again. He then reached his hand out to Haruhi's and pulled himself up. When he was standing at full height, he made to scoop Haruhi in his arms again, only to be stopped by the icy glare he was given. He immediately shoved his hands in his pockets and led Haruhi to his private jet, unusually silent the whole way, which in turn made Haruhi very happy.

* * *

Hay Lin repeatedly tapped her foot and glanced at her watch every thirty seconds. She has been sitting at the airport for hours now, and the fact that it was below twenty degrees in the middle of winter and the fact that she was all alone didn't help.

Cornelia was the first to leave, but that was no surprise to any of the girls. After that it was Irma who left, saying that she needed to be home before 11:00. The others tried to make her stay, but she still left in the end. Afterwards, it was Will who left after her mother called her cell phone, screaming at her to come home. Taranee stayed with Hay Lin for another hour. Hay Lin enjoyed the company and fire from the shy girl; however, the fire girl was starting to struggle with staying awake. After Hay Lin saw this she sent Taranee home. Taranee insisted in staying with the wind manipulator, but Hay Lin wouldn't budge and kept telling Taranee to go home and rest. After reassuring Taranee that she'd be alright, the fire starter reluctantly went home.

So now here was Hay Lin, cold, tired, and really annoyed.

Haruhi shoud have been here by now! Did she miss her flight _again_!? Hay Lin clenched a shivering fist and ground her teeth.

It was ridiculous! This happened five years ago as well! But at least she had her parents there to keep her company, to calm down her anger at the time. But now, that anger from that time mixed in with her state of mind right now caused her to become even more furious, if possible.

Hay Lin growled through clenched teeth, "If I see her now, I_ swear _I'm gonna-!"

"Gonna what?"

Hay Lin jumped two feet into the air and wrapped her arms around her head as if to protect herself.

"I'm not worth kidnapping, so go away, go away, **go away**!!"

After seconds of silence, Hay Lin swiftly pulled her arms from each other and instantly paled. Before her stood Haruhi, looking desheveled and extremely exhausted. But that's not what caused her to pale; The people behind her were the cause of her losing color.

Five extremely handsome boys and, what she assumed to be the tall blond's cute little brother, stood behind Haruhi. The tall blond one was staring at her with puzzlement present on his face. The two copper-haired twins started to lightly chuckle and had a thoroughly amused look upon their faces. The tallest of them just blankly stared at her, looking as if he was waiting for something to happen. The little blond boy stared at her with amazement and curiousity, all the while clutching a pink bunny and maintaining a puppy dog face. The one with glasses stepped forward, pushed his glasses higher upon the bridge of his nose and repeated flatly, "You were gonna do what to Haruhi, Miss Hay Lin?"

Realizing he was the one who surprised her earlier, she hesitantly placed her arms on her sides. She gave the man in glasses a look of confusion. "How did you know my name..?"

"Please answer the previous question."

"...You sound like a freaking computer or something..."

Haruhi cleared her throat. She walked over to Hay Lin and looked like she would pass out at any given moment. Hay Lin kept herself ready to catch her childhood friend if she did fall.

Haruhi, aware of the possibility, gripped Hay Lin's shoulder and held herself steady. She then looked into Hay Lin's eyes and asked with a tired smile, "Can we go to your house now?"

Hay Lin stared at Haruhi, then shook her head. She answered with a cheerful sure, despite being worn out completely. She spun on her heel and marched out of the empty airport and toward her home, gripping Haruhi's hand the whole way.

The host club glanced briefly at one another. They all shrugged and followed the two girls, waiting anxiously to see another 'Commoner' household.

* * *

**Author: **Well, it's longer than the other chapters, so hopefully you guys will be satisfied with it. Rate and review, minna-san!


End file.
